Butters Underground
by VicPin
Summary: :Songfic: :Oneshot: Luego de un sueño, un pequeño rubio decide que ha llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de su vida. Pésimo summary... ¡Mejor pásenle y chequen! XD.


**_Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo les ha ido en esta semana que pronto llegará a su fin XD? Espero que bien :-)._  
**

**_Ok... Aquí les dejo con un songfic muy corto que, seguramente, les va a encantar... Aunque no tenga nada de yaoi, sino simplemente habla de cómo uno decide, a partir de algún incidente, tomar las riendas de su vida. _**

**_El fic en sí está inspirado tanto en la canción que estoy usando, "Alice (Underground)" de Avril Lavigne, como en la última escena de la excelente película de Tim Burton "Alice in Wonderland" (por cierto, es la adaptación más apegada que hay de la duología de Lewis Carroll), cuando Alicia le dice que ella no quiere casarse con un lord, que ella quiere tomar las propias riendas de su vida._**

**_En fin, debido a que los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, sino de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, así como la canción le pertenece a Avril Lavigne, les dejo con la siguiente historia._**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Butters (Underground)**

No hace unas horas tuve un sueño sumamente extraño.

Era algo parecido al de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas: Desde Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Doo hasta el Gato Risón, ó Cheshire, como le dicen, pasando las Reinas Blanca y Roja, hasta la Liebre y el Sombrerero Loco. Bueno, para no hacer largo el cuento… Descubrí una parte de mí que permanecía escondida había empezado a salir a la superficie, haciéndome ver que la vida es mucho más allá de las montañas de South Park.

Es como si aquél viaje que emprendí al estilo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas dentro de mi mente y de mi alma me dejó con el aprendizaje de que debo enfrentar a la vida como es: Con alegría y dolor, con astucia e inteligencia, con las ganas de vivir y no de morir.

En pocas palabras: Que puedo tomar las riendas de mi destino sin importar la edad o la situación en la que estés.

Y eso es lo que decidí en ese momento en que me formé disimuladamente en la fila de los chicos que iban a jugar pelota, aunque sabía que yo no sería elegido. De hecho, soy invisible para todos, incluyendo a mis "amigos" y a los bullies, así que eso, lejos de preocuparme ya, me vale madre.

- Clyde – decía Kyle.

- Token – decía Craig.

- Josh.

- Kenny.

- Stan.

- Trent.

- Mark.

- Costwolds.

- Tweek.

- El culón.

Como siempre, nadie me eligió…Y la verdad, ya ni me interesa.

_**Tripping out, spinning around**__**  
**__**I'm underground, I felt down, I felt down**__**  
**__**I'm freaking out to all am I now**__**  
**__**upside down and I can't stop it now**__**  
**__**it can't stop me now**__**  
**_

Sonreí.

¿A qué se debía esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué sonreía cuando debería de estar haciendo la típica pregunta del rechazado social "¿n-no olvidan ustedes de algo?"? La repsuesta era simple: Que ya había decidido ser libre.

"_Hay muchas cosas que parecen imposibles, pero en realidad son más posibles que todo lo que está a tu alrededor", _solía decirme el buen Sombrerero Loco. Y realmente la libertad para alguien como yo no es un imposible, es un posible si me hago el firme propósito de tomarlo.

Así, por primera vez en mi vida, les alcé el dedo medio a la par que les decía:

- Jódanse, señores. Simplemente jódanse y chinguen a su madre.

Les di la espalda sin poner atención a las miradas un tanto extrañadas que me dedicaban los chicos, como si se preguntaran qué mosca me había picado o algo así, y caminé hacia el interior de la escuela, en donde tomé mis cosas y salí del edificio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a pesar de las protestas del odioso guardia de seguridad, a quien le di un certero puñetazo en su estómago y un rodillazo en las pelotas.

_**I, I'll get by**__**  
**__**I, I'll survive**__**  
**__**When the worlds crashing down,**__**  
**__**When I fall and hit the ground,**__**  
**__**I will turn myself around,**__**  
**__**don't you try to stop me**__**  
**__**I, I won't cry**__**  
**_

Llegué a mi casa, en donde mis padres me abrieron la puerta recibiéndome con sus regaños de siempre, pero los ignoré olímpicamente e hice que ellos no existían para mí en lo que subía a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro, tomé la silla y rápidamente tranqué la puerta mientras escuchaba a mis padres del otro lado de la puerta:

- ¡Butters, abre la puerta!

- No – le respondí secamente.

- ¡Abre la puerta, jovencito!

Ni me digné a contestar, ya que estaba ocupado tomando todos mis ahorros de mi vida y guardándolos en mis bolsillos así como guardando una pequeña muda de ropa y papeles importantes (pasaporte y visa) en una mochila.

_**I found myself in Wonderland**__**  
**__**get back on my feet again**__**  
**__**is this real? Is this pretend?**__**  
**__**I'll take a stand until the end**__**  
**_

- ¡Butters, si no abres la puerta en este instante, estarás castigado por un año entero, ¿me oíste?! – exclamaba mi padre muy enojado.

- Jódete – repliqué tranquilamente mientras me dirigía hacia la ventana.

- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

No le contesté; ¿para qué desperdiciar mi saliva en un hijo de puta como mi padre? ¡Ja! ¡Prefiero pegarme un tiro antes que someterme a sus castigos! Simplemente me salí por la ventana y bajé con mucho cuidado, rogando no romperme alguna costilla.

Empecé a correr por la calle con la velocidad que me permitían mis piernas.

No podia creer que al fin lo estaba haciendo; no podía creer que por fin haya despertado de un largo letargo en vida ni mucho menos que haya decidido tomar las riendas de mi vida a mis cortos 16 años de edad.

_**I, I'll get by**__**  
**__**I, I'll survive**__**  
**__**When the worlds crashing down,**__**  
**__**When I fall and hit the ground,**__**  
**__**I will turn myself around,**__**  
**__**don't you try to stop me**__**  
**__**I, and I won't cry**_

- ¡Butters! – escuchaba que alguien me llamaba.

Hice caso omiso del llamado de quién sabe quién, ya que no quería detenerme por nada ni por nadie. Sólo quería salir de los límites del pueblo y caminar a pie hasta Denver, de donde tal vez me vaya a quién sabe dónde… O más bien hacia donde mis pies y mi corazón me guiaran.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en las afueras del pueblo, en donde me detuve por un momento para tomar aire. Pasados los minutos, reanudé mi recorrido con una caminata de velocidad regular. No obstante, escuché el pitazo de un automóvil y una conocida voz que me llamaba:

- ¡Hey, Butters!

No quería hacer caso, pero después opté por volverme hacia mi interlocutor, quien era nada más y nada menos que Kenny, quien conducía la vieja camioneta de su padre.

_**I, I'll get by**__**  
**__**I, I'll survive**__**  
**__**When the worlds crashing down,**__**  
**__**When I fall and hit the ground,**__**  
**__**I will turn myself around,**__**  
**__**don't you try to stop me**__**  
**__**I, and I won't cry**_

Deteniéndose junto a mí, se bajó del vehículo y me comentó:

- Te estuve llamando como loco, pero no me hiciste caso.

- Lo siento. Estaba ocupado.

- ¿Ocupado? Más bien estabas corrien-

Kenny calló abruptamente y, con mirada sorprendida, me inquirió:

- ¿No estás yéndote de tu casa, verdad?

- ¿Quién dice que no? – le respondí con sarcasmo – Ni modos que me esté yendo a explorar el bosque y no regresara hasta dentro de dos horas.

- Eso explica tu actitud de esta mañana, aunque te diré que a varios les molestó que hayas dicho lo úl-

- Kenny – le corté con brusquedad-, tengo algo de prisa por llegar a Denver, por si te das cuenta. Así que, ¿me darás un aventón o te despedirás de mí y me encamino hacia la ciudad?

- Estás demasiado agresivo, Butters. No es necesario ponerte así conmigo.

Estuve a punto de darle la espalda y seguir mi camino, más Kenny puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo:

- ¿Quieres que aún te dé un aventón? Puedo llevarte a cualquier punto de Denver.

Lo miré con una sonrisa y le dije:

- Sólo tírame cerca del aeropuerto… Lo demás será por mi cuenta.

Kenny pareció captar mis palabras y, esbozando una sonrisa, me dijo:

- Entonces sube.

Sintiéndome agradecido, nos subimos a la camioneta y condujimos hasta el Sol que pronto había de ocultarse, dejando atrás el lugar que poco a poco caería en el baúl de mis recuerdos... Durante el resto de mi vida.


End file.
